Overshadow (Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures)
Alexandrite "Alex" Mercury Solas is the thiird supporting antagonist to the fictional series Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures aka TMRA for short who is part of The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. He is a bond destroying fearmonger who loves to spread fear and hatred in Lovely Land: Fleeceville. Alex would strongly desire to tear down bonding relationships ranging from friendship or romantic friendship ever since a certain relationship with his on & off love interest Xela Stern which the relationship between him and he would be on and off. would go on and off. Appearances Alex appears to be a dark shadowy feline. He appears to be sharp looking and intimating. His entire face contains a bright tan color. Overshadow can also transform at times and hide within shadows and physically fight others based on how strong his Lapis gem would be against the clashing bright shiny sun. When it is sunny light strikes them, Overshadow's powers would be derailed but Alex wouldn't be harmed or hurt due to his demonic ghost-like form. Personality Overshadow personality seems to be parallel with Keen. Only to be more fierce tense and childlike aspect almost having a mind as a kid. Solas mainly has a darker look appearing tenser and not to be messed with. His personality is altered from a Blue Lapis Gem that controlled his mood into being more evil. History Alex Solas and Xela Stern used to have been roommates for a College Dorm that they lived together. They started as best friends all the way to a more closer start of being into an intimate relationship. This has gone on for a long time until one day where Xela Stern and Alex are on a boat rolling away from some evil henchmen. Xela then confesses to Alex that she has been cheating on him and mentions that the past innumerable exes who were part of the Brumals trying to chase after both of them. In due course, Alex and Xela fall down from a waterfall and remains on the bottom part of the water in serious injuries. While Solas has been so senselessly knocked out, he has eventually had some type of navy blue gem take control of him and turn his skin into a more darkish blue form turning into Overshadow. A dark form that turns him into what it looks like to others as a black cat. Eventually, Alex wakes up to a more darker look appearing more demonic and dark blue. Being talked with by a Nurse and is asked if they want to see Xela. Eventually, Alex says yes and then finds away to get out from a nearby window. Alex has been spending a long time getting away from Xela to avoid any possible past jealous exes of Xela that happen to fight against him. Alex eventually started living in around a forest alone where he and Xela used to live around. The Glacials has had army henchmen called the Brumals who eventually resented against Overshadow out of hatred for being with Xela. Time Zone has eventually had Cactivil and Icelynn capture Alex. And Time Zone had offered him into The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad, in which Overshadow firstly declined due to seeing Xela but then made a deal to give him the opportunity to be able to conquer and rule the world. Due to Overshadow's looks as a demon now had scared the Brumals. It had gotten to the point where Overshadow and Time Zone had teamed up and turned to a fusion called Overtime Shadowzone; (mainly called "Overtime") a fusion made to become a more bigger threat. Overtime Shadowzone has eventually scared the Brumals so much that they eventually became less aggressive towards Xela and Overshadow. Trivia * Overshadow's crush/love interest is Whiteware. ** Their relationship is complicated where they go on and off most of the time. * Alex has also has been in love with another character by the name of Dakota Shyne who is a butterfly-like form who worked with him until feeling annoyed about him talking about Xela so much and wanting to be good again. * Overshadow's main objections are to really take over the world along with spreading fear and sometimes hatred. ** He does have certain standards of hatred or fear if it makes Whiteware or Dakota Shyne uncomfortable in any way, and would do anything it takes to stop it even if it is from his own team, Time Zone, or even Harold Hater. This would make him more part of the Evil Vs. Evil Trope. Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Tragic Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains with Tragic Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Feline Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Scary Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Villains back from the Dead Category:Attempt to murder Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Provoker Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Magic Category:Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Revived